Many refrigeration systems and HVAC systems include a compressor that can compress refrigerant passing through a refrigerant circuit. In some instances, the compressor can be designed to rotate in a forward direction for fluid compression, and is not intended to rotate in a reverse direction during normal operation. If the compressor is operated in a reverse direction for a long period of time, the compressor could be damaged.